The Void between Sinners and Saints
by IncubusSuccubus
Summary: Nygma Lillian Evans the girl er boy is a gryffindor but a slytherin at heart, why? why the secret? why the friendship with Malfoy and Snape. LE x JP, some slash too
1. The Pretenders

Warning: R, language, slash, het, drama, dark, angst, humor, romance.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowlings, other than the plot and extra characters to support the main characters.

The Void Between Sinners and Saints  
C & P by G.Arnet, 2002

_________________________

Chapter 01 :: The Pretenders

There was no different between night and day in this place. The sun never reached this part of the slum, leaving the alleys in a pitiful darkness. The walls were colored by black mud, wet and sticky. Well, there were so many of them in London in the first place. It wasn't the first time the young boy was shoved against the wall, and got... what he /did not/ deserved. His charcoal eyes slit in pain as he slumped against the dirty wall. It was lucky he was still alive, if not broken, bloody, and bones fractured here and there. His attackers probably believed he was dead and left him alone. An explosion was heard, and then there was nothing. Several hours passed. The night chilled and the mist hovered down the street. It was freezing bellow normal. Surely he would die now, he thought with happiness. He wrapped him self into a ball. He wanted to die, die, die, die and be done with it. Then a small shoe nudged his body, breaking his reverie. 

He looked up. 

His charcoal eyes meet emerald. The time went still, the air was still, and the mist was no more. 

It must be a dream, must be an Angel, or Death, he didn't care which. 

Amazing, he thought, looking at those emerald eyes, green tinted gold glowed eerie with face silhouette against the moon, outlining them with silver and tinted with gold. Yes, the moon. It was a miracle the moonlight shone through but not the sun. Ah, the slum was part of the night indeed. The little child with the green eyes was looking down at him with her curious big eyes, slightly crouching to see him better. The hem of her black robes almost enveloped him like a protective cocoon, a world only for two. 

She straightened herself and brushed the dirt from her robes. Now he could see her more clearly. The girl took off her robes and tugged it around him. He shivered and flinched when her icy fingertips accidentally touch his almost naked skin. Her fancy black lacy gothic and Victorian-like long dress bellowed behind her. The young boy was confused, afraid and at lost. Why was she being nice to him? 

A tall dark man with cold cryptic aura, with his piercing eyes looked like poison eyes came behind her. His black cape and robes pooled around the girl as he bent slightly to take her hand. She didn't move or look back and just stared at the young boy with unreadable eyes. 

Then her soft voice spoke in the silent alley, "Daddy, can I keep him?" vibrating in the air like silken whispers. 

The taller man spoke back quietly, "No, Poupette. You can't keep him." 

"I want him, daddy." 

"No, Poupette, you have enough toys." The man said, firmly tugging her hand. It was time to go. 

"But I want him, daddy." She said as she squeezed her father's hand in silent request. "Please," she murmured. 

The young boy was in the haze. He just sat there frozen in place, staring blankly at the scene of father and daughter arguing quietly with no words exchanged, only their bodies told otherwise. Their face remained impassively white, revealing no emotion at all, but the internal battle was more violent than the surface. 

At the end, the man relented. He sighed and released her hand, "Very well." He turned around, his black cape trailing behind him. "He is your responsibility." His voice echoed and sent shivers down the boy's spine. 

The young girl's red lips moved slightly. Distantly, the boy could hear her whisper, "Thank you, daddy." She bent down again to touch him. The boy didn't flinch this time, only stared at her in wonder with brave eyes. The girl smiled amusedly but it didn't reach her eyes. The boy was interesting, very strong specimen. 

Their eyes locked. The girl seemed smiling but the boy didn't know for sure. 

That night, they took him out from the slum. It was the beginning, or the end. He didn't care. He had nothing to loose anyway. 

_________________________ 

A cherubic young boy was standing between platform 9 and 10, cursing slightly. He was lost. It said in his ticket that he has to go to platform 9 3/4 to catch the train. But was there such a thing? He asked everywhere but the answer was negative. It didn't look like anyone knew where it was. He tightened his long brown coat. The air was freaking cold for September. He swore again silently as his emerald eyes gazing wildly. He just needed to find a magical folk. That was so bloody brilliant. Sarcasm here. 

He heard a chuckle behind him. The green eyes boy whirled around to see who dared to laugh at him. 

Another boy with blue eyes twinkled humorously as he tried to control his laughter. 

The first boy glared. He didn't like if someone was laughing at him. 

"I'm really sorry," said the blue eyed boy, trying to apologize but didn't try to hide his amusement. "I shouldn't laugh at you. You're a muggle born?" 

"If you're talking about parentage, born from none-folk magic, yes." He knew that much at least. 

"Name's James Ignis Potter. And you are?" The boy extended his hand in invitation of friendship. 

"Nygma Lillian Evans, pleased to meet you," he said politely, taking the other boy's hand. 

They shook hands. "A pleasure." 

"How do you know what I'm looking?" Nygma asked. 

"You have this first year look, lost and clueless. After seeing a bunch of your older cousins going in and out of school, you know how to tell. The muggle born always seemed lost to me." 

"Oh, I see." 

"Nothing to be ashamed off." James waved in dismissal. "We have to go, the train leaved in about ten more minutes." 

"Alright." 

Fortunately, Nygma (and James) already checked in their bags, trunks and others. James pulled him and ran through the wall. Nygma gave a surprised yelp and close his eyes, bracing for impact but he didn't feel the pain he expected to feel, just a sudden darkness and a wave of penetrating magic. 

They stopped and Nygma opened his eyes slowly. "Wow," he said in awe, seeing the wonder around him. James just smiled at his companion. He too was amaze. He heard stories about the Hogwarts Express and all from his cousins. This was beyond his imagination. 

The Hogwarts Express was painted in red and black, with the words printed in gold. The sunlight gave a glossy coat, giving a life of its own. The station was slightly different than the muggle one, instead of the cool blue, it was glowing in eerie shades of brown. The pillars were in dark red, high standing, supporting the whole foundation black ceiling. The forest on the other side grew wild virgin trees, with leaves blushed in tropic green and the autumn flowers grew on the sides. The sky was blue, the morning air was cool and the sun was warm. It was a perfect day. 

They went into the train and find a compartment for them selves. Outside the window, Nygma saw a half giant man helping the other kids and their bags and trunks for those who came in late for the check in. He remembered the other kids called him Hangrid or something. The half-giant man seemed nice, smiling warmly and all. He smiled and leaned back on the soft comfortable cushions with his hands folded on his lap. James was in front of him, whistling a weird tune, happiness and excitement clearly showed on his face. 

In at precise time, the train started to move. Nygma and James involved in a discussion. Namely about Hogwarts and what it was like. James had tons of knowledge he heard from his cousins. He retailed them to Nygma with animated gestures and eyes. Nygma listened and occasionally asked questions. He liked this boy already. 

"Four houses?" was one of Nygma's questions. 

"Yep." James beamed at him. "Gryffindor, the house for the brave. Ravenclaw are smart. Hufflepuff for their loyalty," he paused and took a breath. "And Slytherin for their cunning and ambition." 

Nygma quirked an eyebrow for the lapse, but didn't say anything. "So, what house do you want to go into?" 

"Gryffindor of course! Most of my family is there, with occasionally Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." He dropped his voice slightly," but never Slytherin though." 

"Oh? Why?" 

James shrugged, "Nothing much, but I heard the house is quite nasty, especially concerning the dark arts. My father will be very angry and disowned me if I'm sorted into the House of snake." He shivered to emphasize his point. 

"I see," said Nygma, impassively. 

"So, what about you? What house do you want?" 

Nygma shrugged. "Anything's fine. I have no preference." 

"I hope we can be roommate and friends," said James, wishfully. 

Nygma smiled sweetly, "But aren't we friends now?" 

James laughed. "Yes, we are. Yes, we are." He leaned forward, "Unless you're a Slyth that is." He was joking, but there was seriousness in James's tone. For some reason Nygma felt uneasy. 

"Of course." It must be a serious empathy in James Potter's family. Nygma shrugged it off and they moved into a saver topic. 

Suddenly the compartment's door was opened. Two boys peeked in; one with black-jet black eyes and hair, and the other have an amazing pair of golden cat eyes and light brown hair. 

"Hi there! Can we come in? The other compartments are full," said the black haired boy. 

"Sure, just step right in," said James. "The more the merrier." 

"And shut the door," added Nygma. 

They came in and settled on the remaining seats. The golden eyes boy sat beside Nygma, while the other one sat beside James. 

"My name's Sirius Reinheit Black and your?" 

"James Ignis Potter." 

"Potter? The famous Potter who helped the downfall of Grindelwald?" 

"My Grandfather actually." James's cheeks reddened faintly. "And if I'm not mistaken, your family also helped in the process." 

Sirius grinned back, "My dear 'ol Grandmother." 

"So, you two are from famous families?" asked the quiet boy. "As in royals?" 

"All those who were vital in the Dark Lord's fall were," said James. "At least the top ranks in the order." 

"We don't call out self royals, mind you. Just pure blooded family which still can be traced for thousands of years," added Sirius. "Unlike Potty boy here, his blood is blue like ink." 

"Hey," exclaimed James. 

Sirius smirked, "But it's true, right? I heard your distant cousins married to some British Royals. AND your great-great-great-grandfather once ruled over Britain." 

James pouted. "You sure do your homework, Black. 

"Sirius. Name's Sirius!" 

"Yeah, whatever. Sirius, your families also have benefits and connection in various countries in Europe, all of them are royals. All in all, we're much the same." 

Nygma shook his head. "Maybe we should talk something else. Those are great things, mind you, but I don't think I want to hear the 'ooh' and 'aah' about your royal families. And we still haven't finish introducing our selves." He pointed himself and the boy beside him. The other boy just shrunk deeper into his seat and smiled uneasily. 

Sirius and James bowed their head in shame, "Sorry, we're always go over board." 

"That's okay though." 

Sirius looked at him, "And you are?" 

"Nygma Lillian Evans." 

"A muggle I presumed." 

Nygma didn't reply and just nodded. 

"How about you?" Sirius turned to the other boy. 

"My name's Remus Jacob Lupin. Pleased to meet you." 

"Lupin? Haven't heard the name. You're born from a Magical family, right?" 

"Yes, but my family's just a simple wizard." Remus blushed. 

Nygma rolled his eyes. There was something else about Remus' last name that James and Sirius didn't know. Remus seemed reluctant so Nygma just kept it to his self and stored the information for future reference. He was a muggle, but he did his shared studies to learn this folk magic before coming to school. 

After the exchanged pleasantries, Sirius and James were engrossed in discussing the game of Quidditch. Remus contributed occasionally, but Nygma just stayed quite and became a good listener. He didn't like heights and the thought of flying with a broom frightened her. Naturally, he was neutral against Quidditch because it was still an amusing sport. 

_________________________ 

When they had arrived, Nygma felt a strange vibe rippled in his senses. That something was so familiar to him but he couldn't locate it. The first year children were lining up behind an old hag, excused me, an old woman with a tall black pointed hat and dressed in the last 10 years of the worst fashion ever. Oh, it was dark purple by the way. Nygma hardly contained him self. He snickered to himself and glanced around to his new companions. James and Sirius were chatting animatedly, while Remus looking around everywhere before his golden eyes rested on him. The young boy gave a smile, which he returned kindly. 

Nygma looked around some more. It was close, very close but he could not see through. Something was blocking it. He mused and shrugged. 

And then the sorting began after the sing a song from the rusty old hat. Then it was time for Nygma to sit on the stool to get sorted. The boy sat comfortably with the hat on his head, searching and running around in /his/ head. Nygma wasn't sure he liked the idea, but he kept silent. 

/Hmmmm, difficult, difficult/, it said, twirling its head (if you could call it a head) around, deep in thought. 

Nygma fidgeted. 

/You could do brilliant things, extremely/. The hat twirled Heaven ward. /I know your secret/. 

The boy gulped. /Please no, please no, please no./ 

/Ah, I see, you're one of /that/ kind. So, which should I choose? Hmmm? Tell me, little /boy// 

/Erh.... I don't know?/ 

/What I see is what I see, what they don't see won't hurt them. The strongest point was your bravely./ The hat paused, /Even the other one was close to second./ The damn Hat paused for dramatic effect. /I say.../ GRYFFINDOR! It shouted the last part and let the boy go. 

Nygma sighed in relieved. He strode along the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table and sat down on the edge. His new friends one by one were sorted into Gryffindor. They smiled all together and got to know their housemates. Then the Headmaster stood up and made his usual, ah, un-usual speech. Nygma liked him already. That old man was funny. Albus Dumbledore looked back at the young boy with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Nygma gulped nervously, then stared down at his own plate when the food was magically appeared. 

They chatted and laughed for sometime, when Nygma snapped his head up. He felt it again. What-, WHO was it? His eyes stared upon the tables and strayed upon the Slytherin's table. His eyes narrowed, but before he could find the person, the presence was gone. Nygma swore. 

"Hey, what are you looking at?" James poked his ribs, which earn a rather nasty glare from the boy himself. 

"Nothing," he muttered, poking at his dinner. 

James followed his gaze and frowned. "Don't look at them," he warned. "They don't like it. And it won't do good for you." 

"Hm, hm." Nygma nodded absentmindedly. 

James furrowed deeper. His new friend was strange. 

_________________________ 

Nygma was still deep in his thought when they reached the Gryffindor tower, lead by a fifth year prefect. He followed his friends through the portrait, a big fat old woman with aristocrat's features. White wigs, pale face, red lips, peach Victorian dresses. The old woman smiled at them as the prefect said the password. It swung open to welcome them. The common room greeted them in a warm subdued silence, shades of red, gold and brown spread all over the place. The fire was lit, danced in abstract dance, giving the living room a life of its own. 

Sirius nudged his new friend and smiled. Nygma smiled back. Apparently they would share the same bedroom with James, Remus and a fat boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Peter was a chubby little boy with a face like a rat, smooth skin like a new baby born, and round red cheeks. 

James liked all of his roommates, except Peter. That was because he was very clumsy and shuttered in every word. Surprised to see that much bravery from Gryffindor. But, James mused out loud, where else could the boy go? Sirius seemed to think along the line, but they were wise and taught well by their family to talk otherwise. Remus was as usual, collected and calm. He placed his belongings on top of his bed near the entrance. The boy was a neat kind of boy. Nygma stared at his new roommates with one or two things to comment; otherwise he stayed silence and went to his chosen bed near the window. James already occupied the other one across his bed, with Sirius beside him. Peter stood by the entrance, seemed lost and unsure for him self. The fat boy walked cautiously toward the bed between Nygma's and Remus' and settled his small bag on top of his trunk, near the bed's footer. The house elves had brought their trunks earlier and tidy up their belongings while they were at dinner. 

Nygma smiled at Peter a bit, knowing that his other roommates weren't that keen of him. Hi seemed like a nice boy, but out of place. Nygma took pity on him. He knew what it was like to be unwanted and different. He best to make friends with the fat boy too. While James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went for a shower (which he declined to join with vague reason), Nygma flopped unto his still covered bed and looked around the room. The room was not that big, but enough for five grown boys. The five beds with poles were kind of like in the fairytales, where long red heavy lines hand on top of it, draped down unto the floor, embroiled with golden floral pattern. Ah, so, curtains for privacy. The beds were colored in red wood Mahoney, with white linen sheets and light peach comforter, covered with yet another heavy dark red layer, also embroiled with golden floral pattern. The carpeted floor was in deep rich dark red, almost brown. Too much red, he thought. And gold, he thought again, distastefully. The first year dorm was on top of the common room, it seemed. The boy looked at the window beside his bed. The window was huge, from top to bottom, reaching the ceiling, with dark wood supports. A golden lion was placed on the key. It seemed like it would roared into the dark night. He looked beyond the window, into the forbidden forest. The whistling wind and the grimacing of the leaves were like music, dancing with the roaring sound of the moor. The night sang like it never sang before, greeting the boy in the most welcoming. Like death whispered in the night. A small glint in Nygma's eyes and he smiled unlike the usually warm smiles his used with his new friends. 

He cast a quick cleaning spell and closed the curtain. Nygma cast a few serious charms and slept before his friends return. 

_________________________ 

The night settled in nicely. 

And all was quiet. 

A female figure dressed in strange outfit. Her eyes gleamed jaded in the darkness and it was gone. 

James woke up in sweat. He looked around. His friends were asleep. The blue eyes boy shrugged and went back to sleep. 

The Illusion whispered. 

Dreams be damned. 

_________________________ 

Two weeks had passed; they went into their schedule nicely. James was very proud with his skills in transfiguration in his first try. Sirius was smug, since he was close in second. But the black haired boy smiled winningly when he won over the first place in charm. Until Nygma showed what he could do. Sirius pouted but he did do better in other classes, surprisingly, with Runes. Nygma observed that Remus was very good in the Dark Arts and Potions, to everyone's surprise. Usually the Slytherin dominated those fields (since the Slytherin and the Gryffindor have many classes together). Remus just shrugged and gave a reason since his father was an auror and his mother was a researcher in healing potions... all was said. 

"I bet you'll do good in Ravenclaw," said James, over a toast. They were having breakfast early in the morning. For once the boys were up. Usually Nygma was the early riser and he had a heavy task to wake up his friends. 

Remus just smiled calmly, took an apple and bit a large portion of it. 

"My, what a big mouth you have," snickered Sirius. 

"My, what a bad breath you have," Remus bit back and snickered at Sirius reddened face. It was rare to see Sirius spluttered incoherently. Only Remus could do that in numbers of time. 

James laughed and toasted the golden-eyed boy. Nygma just rolled his eyes but smiled out of politeness. After some more bickering they went to their class, double potion (inserted some loud groans from the boys here) with the Slytherin. 

When they sat in, Sirius nudge James and pointed a certain dark raven-haired boy sitting in the front row. James raised an eyebrow at his companion. Remus sat beside Nygma while the other boy busily prepared his books. Peter sat beside Nygma because he was so nice to him lately. James and Sirius whispered quietly before they settled in front of Remus and Nygma. 

James turned around and whispered something at Remus; in turn Remus whispered what he said to the boy beside him. Nygma raised an eyebrow in question. They wanted to do WHAT? The boy turned to Peter but at the same time the Professor swept in, forcing Nygma to pay attention. He glanced at Peter in apologetically smile. The fat boy smiled back reassuringly. 

The lesson started. Professor Hecate, the Potion mistress, was as strict as hell. She favored no one and hated everyone. But she had a soft spot for Remus and apparently it bestowed the boy they saw earlier. His name was Severus Snape. 

And then it happened. Sirius threw a chopped worm into Snape's cauldron, when the red eyed Professor had her attention else where, making it boiled and erupted. The potion splashed on the poor boy in a sticky goof-ed green ooze. Yuck. 

The Professor turned around, and was forced to take ten points from the Slytherin. She ushered the boy to go to the Hospital wing. Luckily it wasn't a dangerous potion, it was just a revealing potion. Nothing harm done, except the boy's pride of course. The other Slytherin looked at the Gryffindor side accusingly while the golden lion boys just sat there innocently. 

James and Sirius tried to contain their laughter for their joke. Remus looked at them, scolding, while Peter looked scared. The Professor cast a quick cleaning spell and brought the cauldron to the sink. No one noticed Snape gave James and Sirius the dirtiest looks. Nygma saw, the blazing light that burn in those strange coal black eyes so different than Sirius. While Sirius was lightening black eyes, this boy's eyes were full of darkness, so deep like an abyss. Snape unconsciously lowered his shields. Waves of waves of that vibe assaulted Nygma's senses. The ripple of power shared between the two twined like snakes dancing in sync. Snape's eyes lingered at them for a few moments before it switched to him. Nygma looked back. Eyes locked in a different time, different life. The marks in their soul glowed in radiant and it tone down and disappeared. No one noticed. 

And then the boy swept away. 

Nygma stared at the blank spot where the boy previously stood, in shock and something else. Silently, he smiled. 

*I've found you. * 

_________________________ 

The day progressed quietly. Nygma was debating on some ways to approach the boy, but James and his friends were so persistent, keeping close to him, to his annoyance. They didn't do it on purpose but one or the others always went with him. When at last he went to the library, only Remus was with him. The other three boys were reluctant to follow him, them there. They were allergic to books. Heh. They stranded outside instead, playing catch ball. Oh Sirius and James were very close friends, with Peter tagging along. Remus and Nygma sat near the window behind the dusty old shelves full with thick dusty books and parchments. They went straight studying charms. The boy looked at his brown haired friend in concern. Since this morning Remus looked like ill. One of the time in those months. The boy was feverish but tried to hide it anyway. That wouldn't work with Nygma because he was an empathic. He could feel those around him with closeness. Only a few people he could not read, but that was because of a reason. 

"Remus, are you alright?" The boy asked, gently. 

Remus looked at him and smiled but not the usual bright smile he used to wear. "I'm perfectly fine, Ny." That was their nickname for him. 

Nygma frowned. "But you're flush! And hot." He touched the other boy. Remus flinched. 

"I'm fine really. It must be something I ate." He giggled nervously. 

He glared. Remus was so stubborn sometimes, knowing his weak condition. Oh yes, Remus confided to them that he had a weak heart, but nothing to worry about. Oh, but Nygma was very worry of his friend. He had a kind heart indeed. "Remus Jacob Lupin." Uh, oh, if Nygma already used a full name, it means he didn't want to be crossed. "You are going to the Hospital Wing or I drag you there my self." He gave his patented glare. 

Remus swallowed hard and looked down unto his opened book. "I was thinking of going there this afternoon." 

"Well?" 

"I will, I will." Remus closed the book and looked back at Nygma, "I'm going now, ok?" 

Nygma smiled back. "Good." 

Remus smiled teasingly, "All for you." 

Nygma blushed faintly. "Now go on!" He almost shuttered his words. 

"Thank you for your concern, really." 

"No problem, Remus." 

And then Remus left, leaving Nygma in his own musing. Now for business. 

He needed to find a certain black haired boy who caught his attention earlier that week. 

_________________________ 

The sun was setting in, leaving the sky in shades of orange to blue sapphires. The wind was cool; it was in the middle of September after all. The leaves were in the shades of four colors, yellow, red, brown and some greens. Autumn was the best under the sky. The students were busy inside, couldn't stand the cool weather. Weak. Nygma strode down the lawn, passing Hangrid's hut. In the edge of the Forbidden forest, he found the boy. Normally, no one would dare step even that close to the Forbidden forest, due to the warnings and the wicked stories surrounded the dark evil forest. But it didn't do anything to them. Now that Nygma stood face to face with a pale white skin boy, with hooked nose, intelligent black eyes and somewhat greasy shoulder length hair. 

There was no smile, no pleasantries passed between them, just silent, utterly dark silence and devoid of emotions. 

"I was wondering when would you notice me." He said, in voice like the night, rich in deep black tone. Face betrayed nothing. 

Nygma looked at him, subdued. "You're like me." 

Severus let out a hollow laugh. "Indeed." he sneered. "It took your /friends/," he spat out. "For you to notice me." 

"I'm sorry for what they did." Nygma took a calm face. "I have reasons." 

"I know," Severus whispered. He straightened up. "My name is Severus Snape." 

"My name is Nygma Lillian Evans." They shook. Severus sneered at his muggle name but didn't say anything. 

Nygma in return smirked. 

Their eyes passed more than what it seemed. 

_________________________ 

The next morning, while James, Sirius and Peter went for breakfast, Nygma woke up refreshed. It was lucky today was Friday. No class. Homework was for later. Nygma woke up and got ready. He glanced at the other beds and frowned. Remus' bed was still closed. 

He went over to his friend and peeked inside. Remus was asleep and sweating. Nygma paled. 

"Remus! Wake up!" 

"Huh? Wha----?" 

"Wake up! Your fever got worse!" 

"Uh," Remus stumbled out of the bed but Nygma pushed him down. He leaned over and touched his forehead against the sick boy. "You're so damn hot, and yesterday you'd said you're okay!" He pushed Remus back unto the bed and covered him with the thick blanket. "Didn't you go to the Hospital wing?" He scolded. 

"I did." Remus coughed a bit and looked flushed. "Madame Pomfrey told me to go again this afternoon. And she told me to take a rest. Don't worry," Remus gave out a coughing fit. "He gave me something for the fever." 

Nygma looked at Remus very close to worry. 

Remus smiled at him. "Don't worry, Ny. I'll be fine. It's once a month thing. I have a weak body after all." He gave a weak laughter. 

The other boy stared at him sadly, "Shh, you better sleep. I'll call Madame Pomfrey, alright?" He touched Remus forehead gently and caressed the sick boy. Remus was lulled with his gentle touches to sleep. He closed his eyes. 

"Thank you, Ny." 

Nygma closed the curtain and left, shaking his head. 

Remus slept with a smile on his face. 

_________________________ 

All day he didn't see Severus. It worsens his mood. Not only his friend Remus was sick in bed, Severus was missing too. And on top of that, he heard (ears dropping more likely), behind the shelves in the library, some Ravenclaw talking that Severus was taken to the Infirmary for severe burns. Apparently some six years Gryffindor and Hufflepuff cornered the young boy and do things unnamed. It was a hush, hush among the houses. \Nygma's eyes blaze in anger. So that was why he seldom saw Severus in classes. No wonder it was hard to find that familiar vibe. Severus was closing his inner to stop everything coming contact into him. Oh, Merlin. /That/ was why James, Sirius and now, Peter always used any excuse to torment Severus. 

Nygma stormed out from the library and almost knock down a tall older girl. "I'm sorry!" he cried out, face flushed in red. 

The older girl, who was not mad, just smiled. "It's alright, Ny." 

He looked at her, "Molly!" She was a fifth year prefect. They got to know each other very well because they were both muggle born. 

She chuckled, "Hold your horses, Ny. Really, it's not like you rushing like that and face hot like a tomato." 

"Molly!" exclaimed the boy. "It's not funny." 

"I'm sorry. Now tell me, what's going on?" 

And Nygma proceeded to rant the injustice among the houses. Molly just listened and regarded him in a silent sad smile. After Nygma finished pouring out his heart, it was Molly's turn. 

"It's how it is, dear. We as muggle wouldn't understand the strains between the houses, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin, ESPECIALLY between the three houses against the house of snake." 

"But, Molly!" whined Nygma. 

She rubbed her forehead, "Just drop it, Ny." 

Nygma was so frustrated. 

"I know how hard for you. But this is the way it's been. You can't change that." 

"How do you know? How do you feel?" tears threatening to fall. Here he found someone like him, a missing link. And he was tortured beyond reason, just because he was a Slytherin. 

Molly smiled sadly, very sad, it almost broke his heart. "Because my love is from a Slytherin." 

Nygma choke back his tears. "What?" 

She patted his head (he was shorter a few inched). "Between you an me, it is a secret. Now hush. Let it be." 

He looked at her with sadness. "I'm sorry." 

"It's alright." She smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry too." 

They parted ways. Nygma returned to his room, unto his bed and closed the curtains. He stayed there until dinner. 

_________________________ 

The boy refused to talk to anybody. 

James and Sirius stared at the non-disturbed signs. 

"What's wrong with him?" asked James in concern. 

"Dun no, if he doesn't want to eat, just let him." Sirius took James hand and dragged him outside. 

"But," he cast another worry glance at Nygma's bedpost. 

"It's nothing. It must be because Remus was sick, ya know, they seemed close," said Sirius, still dragging James, with Peter trailing behind them. Peter also looked at the bed in worry, but he was too afraid to do anything. 

The door closed behind them, leaving the boy in comfortable welcoming silence. 

Nygma didn't cry. HE wasn't supposed to cry. 

Opening the bed curtain, he made sure no ones there. He went to the shower room (there was one in each dorm room), taking off his robes. He unbuttoned his white shirt and stripped to his underwear. He was bare like the day he was born. 

He turned the water hot. Tasted bitter and salty running down his cheek. He brushed his body raw clean and red and then turned the water to freezing cold, letting it washed his lit well-shaped-feminine-curves and soft body. It cleared his head somewhat. In the shower he thought a lot. He learned many things from Molly, many horrible things behind the teachers' back. He doubt if the Headmaster knew or even cared. Albus was a busy man. Yeah, right. 

Nygma was beginning to hate everything. He decided that something must be done. 

He turned off the shower and dressed. He covered his layers of clothing with his robe, patented in reddish brown color with a Golden Griffin lion badge. He could throw up. 

_________________________ 

Nygma found Severus in the corner of the castle. 

They talked in spoken silence. Just with their eyes. There were so many things they could convey. 

_________________________ 

"Come on, James! You have to eat something," urged Sirius, shoving even more food on James' plate. 

"Sirius," exclaimed the tousle haired boy, glaring at his friend, but with no heart behind it. 

Sirius rolled his eyes heavenward, "Don't worry about Ny and Remus. Remus' sick and Ny is also sick because they are close. You can bring him food after you eat, for god's sake!" 

"Yeah, James," said the fat boy timidly. "Ny, Ny would be fine. He was just tired." 

"See? Even Peter agreed with me." Sirius cast a warm smile toward Peter for a second and returned his attention to his best friend. 

"Alright," James poked his food and took a bite. 

"That's my boy!' exclaimed Sirius, happily. 

They finished dinner soon and went back to their dorm room. Nygma was not there. 

"He must forgot something in the library, you know how he is," reassured Sirius. 

James just nodded and got ready for bed. 

Peter cast another glance at Nygma's bed and sighed. He changed his clothes and slipped under the warm blanket. 

_________________________ 

The portrait swung open. Nygma and Severus stepped into the Slytherin common room together. The room instantly went silent. Not a word, not event the older kids said anything. Too shock to say anything. A Gryffindor?! In a Slytherin common room?! A pompous idea! But Nygma was there for real. 

"What's the meaning of this?!" a tall sixth year prefect stood up. A leader of the pack it seemed, because the older, seventh graders didn't move. "Severus?!" asked the boy again. A Malfoy, by the looks of it, noted Nygma. The distinguish of a Malfoy, tall, handsome, pale white aristocrat face, silver blue eyes, and the arrogance of a pure blood wizard family. 

Severus looked at Malfoy warningly. 

Nygma played his wand absentmindedly. Twirling the long black wooden wand between his fingertips. 

"What is that /mudblood/ doing in /our/ common room?" The blonde boy spat the word mudblood, glaring back and forth between Severus and the intruder. 

Severus fidgeted beside the boy. 

Nygma raised his wand, its point was pointing at Malfoy, with a smiled that didn't reach his green emerald eyes. A soft whisper in the dark night, 

"Crucio." 

And then a pain stretching scream wretched into the fabricated darkness. 

_________________________ 

TBC 

27/10/02 

A/N: Ny seemed to know more than a muggle born knew, ne? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? 

A/N2: I need a beta, please email me or write in the review 


	2. The Forsaken

Disclaimer and Warnings: Look at chapter 1

**The Void Between Sinners and Saints**  
C & P by G.Arnet, 2002-04  
_________________________  
**Chapter 01 :: The Forsaken**

Dreams were made to be broken. Her dreams were shattered years ago, again and again. There wouldn't be any prince charming, no damsel in distress to be saved, and no princesses with rosy cheek, soft white snow skin and red painted lips, but there existed the wicked witch and the ugly sister, because dreams were not real but nightmares were. 

She propped on the cushions near the large windows, green eyes gazing outside through the glass. The garden outside her room was beautiful. She loved staring at the colorful flowers for hours until the moon shone high and the light gave the flowers, the moon lilies and the fleur de lis, another glaze, another shadow, and her darlings would bloomed even more, perfectly, utterly beautiful. She came here and sat here night after night, just to watch her secret garden. 

When she first laid her eyes on them, she thought, "So beautiful, so dreamy like."

And during the day one or the other flower would rose toward the sky and took whatever came flying; small birds or little animals; and tore them to pieces. Their furs and feathers would flew everywhere and bones would scattered on the ground and blood would trailed down the flowers' stem like rivers of blood; and the other flowers would happily licked the remains, the blood and everything else.

She thought it was beautiful too, even more so. And she would smile. 

"And it's all mine."

Father always came when in times like these, when she would sit quietly, waiting, with her eyes gazing out and he came from behind. His strong hand would touch her cheek, caressing gently, lovingly. Then he would tilted her face so young green eyes would meet green, older, jaded ones. His voice was soft as he whispered, "How is my Puppet doing?"

She would smile and said, "I'm doing fine, daddy."

"That's good." He would then carry her, despite her age of fifteen springs, to the other room. 

_________________________

Nygma Lillian Evans stared at his friend. Remus was diligently reading and writing the summary for their project. He briefly let warmth slipped into his eyes every time their eyes met when they discussed one thing to another. 

When they went back to writing, Ny would occasionally look around. It was at habit of his to be silenced, waited, observed and discreet. Not at all a reckless Gryffindor thing to do. *More like Slytherin, but no one supposed to know that. * Unless it was another Slytherin. 

It has been five years since he first stepped into this school, yet he always on the edges though outside his appearance was like any other boy; careless, carefree and unnoticeable. He was easily got lost in the crowd, another face in the student body, not that he cared. If only James would leave him alone. Lately he was being persistent to include him in his foolish group, the Marauders, though Ny honestly didn't know why. It consisted on James, Sirius, and surprisingly Peter. All they did was flaunting like they owned the school. 

On the corner of his eyes he saw Severus entered the library. He then excused himself to find another reading material. Remus just nodded without taking his eyes from the text. Ny chuckled. Remus should have been in Ravenclaw. 

Slipping passed rows and rows of books, he went to another section in the back, the one never been visited by students for ages. None but two thirsty hungry students like them.  
Severus glanced side way with his usual cool collective thoughtful eyes. People might saw him as a skinny little boy; too shallow to look at, but to Ny, the young boy has an appeal; like his brain for one, or the pair of black eyes that captivated him so many years ago. 

"Severus."

The Slytherin just nodded in acknowledgment. 

They talked in silence then after casting some serious silencing and obscuring charms. Ny was always the best of it, and Severus added a little light dark magic. Ny rolled his eyes.

"Really, Severus, do you need to do that? We're in a bloody school for God's sakes."

"Ny, you did said 'bloody'," he said, rather grimly.

"Sorry," Ny muttered. Yes, he heard so many blood spilled they called pranks between houses, but the heavy causality was always the Slytherin, with Hufflepuff in close second. Gryffindor still held the house cup AND the Quidditch cup for five years in the rows. It seemed every bloody professors were from that house because whatever Gryffindor do something they always got away! So Ny understood if Severus wanted them to be careful, you never know what the walls listened, especially in a magic school like this.

"I did some calculation for the runes property with the potions you wanted for the bigger scale," said Severus. "How's the charm?"

"The spells can connect the runes to the potions successfully. I tried it in an unused room yesterday. The charm, runes and potion worked with the blood samples you gave me. I have the list over here." Ny gave a piece of parchment to him. Severus looked over and nodded. "I hope they're not disturbed yesterday."

Severus smirked. "Oh, they were disoriented for hours and didn't know why. I should have known it was because you."

He grimaced. "I have to apologize to them."

Severus waved if off. "Don't worry about it. They volunteered. They know the importance of this."

Ny nodded. "As far as the experiment went, the spell should last for a long time. I estimate it for a good twenty years before it started to decelerate."

"The calculation I made should be longer and for a larger room if the actual flesh and blood are there. They have to cast the spell and not you. Although the runes require at least three people to navigate, like we tried during summer because it's bigger and more complex."

"Should we try to cast the first layer of mind bond first?"

"We can try later tonight, and it's full moon anyway. The magic should be intense and strong. I will notify the others."

Nygma nodded. "So the mind bind it is."

"Yes, it's the lesser binding than the other two. You know Slytherin is a private sort. The mind bond will served well for our purpose without intruding any privacy."

"That's true. Soul binding is difficult and forced the bonded souls to follow the more dominant soul, although the protection is stronger than the mind bond. And Blood bind only if, IF the souls are soul mates or family," said Nygma, thoughtfully.

"I read about the mind bond levels. Which levels should we use? Properties of telepathic, emotion detection, location detection, magic strength or control protection?" asked Severus.

"Emotion and location should do for now. The second and third layers of mind bind spell, with pentagram rune form and your ink potion. I will have the charts and calculation by tonight." 

"I'll see you tonight at the meeting then."

Ny nodded and they went to their separate ways.

_________________________

Ny went back to where Remus was sitting. The brown-eyed boy glanced up and smiled. He didn't ask what took the other boy so long. Ny placed the new books on table and smiled back. He stared at Remus, thinking, *too beautiful, too trusting. * Ny was afraid Remus would get caught in cross fire between the houses. Lately Sirius and James were too busy waving the war flag against the Slytherin, as in 'tradition'. Like children (and they were still children), they liked to play war and games; they branded them selves as the 'hero' and Slytherin as their 'mortal enemies'. Ny remembered the muggles living next door before he started Hogwarts, the children liked to play pirates or captain and commander. He would always be the pirate, with one eye patch and a faked sword. They would chased him over the hills and pushed him to the mud, and… 

He shook the memory away. It was hard to be the 'bad guys,' but it wasn't so bad either.

His mind went back to Severus, his other close friend, in secret. Since the Gryffindor-Slytherin prank war started in his first year, no Gryffindor associated with Slytherin and vice versa. He thought rather sad because Severus was Severus the Slytherin and he missed him when they're in separate houses. Did Severus feel the same way? He was so cold to him today. If Ny didn't notice Severus' bruises – feel it- under the school robes, he probably thought Severus hated the Gryffindor in him. Making a mental note, Ny decided to spend more time with Severus on weekend. If he could give a plausible reason to drag the dark-haired boy in the room where he created the protection charm in for more research for their project. 

Yep. Ny nodded. That should work.

_________________________

It was the night of full moon. Remus was gone on one of his secret hidings in which Ny wasn't supposed to know. James, Sirius, and Peter, were gone as well. Ny would feel a little left out if it weren't for his own secrets. He really wouldn't want to know what other mischief they ran into.

After the episode with Severus' pants, he was rather distance from them, except with Remus, whom he occasionally studied with. Ny was rather unsociable among the Gryffindor. He rather spent his time reading, which Sirius labeled as 'boring'. 

The moon was just rising. He changed his robes and left.

_________________________

The Slytherin common room was full with its students, raging from the first years to the seventh years. They were chatting quietly among them selves. When the door closed, they went silent and their attention was at the figure next to Severus. Severus whispered something to the students on his nearest left. The two seventh years hurriedly offered their chairs to them. With a nod of thanks they sat down. Lucius Malfoy stood up and they began. 

Problems were talked and solved as many as they could, often they were about pranks from the other houses. A fifth year girl was being assaulted just outside the Transfiguration class but her fellow Slytherin quickly aided her with well-aimed hexes, only to loose points because the old cow said they were attacking fellow classmates, ignoring their protests.   
Another first year boy was stripped naked and left alone at the Quidditch pitch. Fortunately, Jamison Flint found him when he was on his way to practice. The list went on and on.

The protection system wasn't enough after all, even if the pranks went down as they continued to protect the lower years, there was just weren't enough older, bigger students to do the job, plus it was taxing them with their time, body and mind. The older students started to get really stress out. 

They talked some more then Lucius sat down. Severus then stood up. "Four years ago we developed a system to protect our selves; by not going out alone, by protection given from the older years to the younger ones. But it was three houses against one and we simply didn't have enough students, time and strength to protect our selves. We can't always be on time to help you in this school so big with moving stairs, changing hallways and corridors. We resolved to magic detection but it's not holding long and it's draining our magic. For the last two years, some of us research on a more reliable protection system. It's a well-known secret and you might know bits and pieces of it. Tonight we're going to try the first layer in the Slytherin common room. Binding the core to the Slytherin blood and to the Slytherin students." He glanced left, "Mistress? Do you want to add more?"

"No, not really. Everybody already knows what they need to know from the parchment you and Malfoy gave them this afternoon." She looked around the room and they nodded.

"Maybe you have questions?"

Several students raised their hands. A fourth year girl asked, "What's going to happen with the students who become the core?"

This time Lucius spoke up. "Right now the council only has Snape, Evans, the Blacks, LeStrange and I. We will observe and help the core as much as we can. In addiction, they will be included into the council since the mind bond will be included into our weekly meeting to track its progress."

"Is there any side effects?" asked Rodolphus LeStrange, a seventh year student. 

"To be truth, we don't know much yet, other than the slight headache Parkinson have yesterday," said Severus. There were slight chuckles all around.

Nicholas Parkinson smirked. "Ah, so I'm going to be the core? No wonder I feel like I'm in a whirlpool yesterday. Any other side effects?"

"It might overwhelm at first; the headache, the stomach queasy, the drain of magic; the arching, the confusing feelings; to have a small connection with these many students. That's why there's five students in the core so each can balance each other out," said Severus.

"We strongly recommended the core to tell us every problem that might arise from the bond," said the Mistress. "Your feeling might get really intense."

Lucius snorted. "And we all are hormonal teenagers." 

She smirked. "A 'rise', Lucius?"

The blond smirked. "Lillian dear, there's always a 'rise' on a certain part."

The Mistress, Lillian Evans, chuckled.

"Heaven forbid, every male in this dorm think about sex in every five minutes," muttered Severus under his breath but his eyes glowed with mirth for a few seconds.

The others laughed. "Girls too!" piped a fifth year brunette. "Not a rise, but a certain part needs a 'careful' attention."

"A good rubbing certainly will do!" laughed another girl.

"Bella!"

"Oh don't be such a prude, Issca dear," Said Bellatrix Black at her sister. 

Narcissca Black huffed. 

"Girls, careful with the innuendos. There're children here," Diana Wilkes winked. 

"We don't mind, really." Evan Rosier and Timothy Flint, younger brother of Jamison Flint, said in an eager voice. The both of them were second and third years. Their classmates nodded ecstatically in agreement. 

"Oh God. We turned them to hungry-for-sex-knowledge children. We corrupted them! We poisoned them with our dirty kinks!" -although the first years seemed clueless.

"Quit it, Bella."

"Don't be so uptight, Issca."

"At least I'm not dirrrty like you, Bell."

Bella glared at her sister. "You're so~ goody, goody little girl."

"Girls!" 

Both girls glared at Regulus Black, their cousin, who stood there. He was younger than his fifth and sixth year cousins, but he wouldn't want any blood shed –like the last time over a guy- either.

"You stay out of this."

"Not until you quit bickering in front of the whole dorm. Don't be a disgrace." 

"Oh shut up," said Narcissca stopping Regulus' rant about their improper behavior. "Don't talk about honor like your Gryffindor brother, Reg."

"Right. After that brother of yours disgraced the whole family by allaying with Saint Potter, of all people," snorted Bellatrix. "Traitor." 

Regulus face turned red with anger and shame. His hands were clenched into fists. "He's not my brother anymore."

"Oh yeah right," Bellatrix rolled her eyes, her tone mocking.

"That's enough!" Lucius glared at every one of them. "There's a reason we're here. To avoid any more pranks, Gryffindor pranks especially." He glared his dislike at Regulus. Because of Sirius Black's pranks, Regulus as his closest relative, closer than Bellatrix and Narcissca, got the blame for every prank played against their house. "We don't want anymore of us in their 'loving care'." Bellatrix, Narcissca and Regulus shrank back. "So can we go back to the problem at hand?" They nodded. "Good." He sat down. 

The Mistress made another mental note. Lillian needed to talk to Regulus about those pranks and weather he knew why Sirius hated the Slytherin so much. Sirius' pranks grew alarmingly dangerous against Slytherin. And this bothered her so much lately. That was why she wanted Lucius and Severus to have the first layer established tonight.

Severus cleared his throat. "Any more question?"

Evan Rosier timidly raised his hand. "What will the bond do? What affects us outside the core?"

"It gives you protection most likely an emotional support when one or the other 'feels' your distress, an assurance of where you are or if you're in trouble one of the core will notify the others closest to you. It's a modification of tracing charm as well but stronger than the usual we used." There were general tittered around the room and was silent by Severus level three glare™, it was not as strong as he later developed but it served the purpose. "It won't intruded the privacy of your mind since it's a low level mind bind and generally only 'feelings' transferred. We don't want to overload our core. The core will respected you and vice versa."

" The core placeholder will be placed in the common room since the Slytherin blood is here. The core has five students with the proper bloodlines. Blood is important here, although it's not a blood bind, but it is needed to find the compatible students' blood to complete the rites; compatible enough with the runes and the spell programmed onto your body imprint in your vein. The possible candidates and I did some calculation with the heredity magic for tonight. The matches are as followed:

Meredith Bulstrode  
Nicholas Parkinson 

Michelle Mulciber  
Evan Rosier

And Diana Wilkes as the center."

Lucius stepped up and said, "If you have any question or objection before the full moon is at high tonight, I suggest you do it now. We only have four hours left."   
The others nodded. The prefects ushered the younger years to bed. Some groaned because they wanted to see the sacrament, but rules were rules. 

_________________________

Lillian has two sets of cards. Any card would do but these sets were her own personal favor, the ones she created during summer for her runes programming. There were three layers instead of two: the front, the middle and the back. When the front layer was shed, the middle showed the real picture: of runes and flowers. She placed the cards, back side up, and her palm side down on the table. She murmured her opening lock spell, and without touching the cards, spread it in a half circle like an opened fan. Another incarnation and five cards stood up while the others lay opened with the back revealing the middle picture. 

Severus placed five vials on the other table, five different shades of green color, for Slytherin. He dropped the five blood donors in each of the vials. They shimmered into silver blue. Lucius took his cane and dipped the snake tip into the first vial then the second, third until the content of the five vials were infused inside his cane. Jamison, Regulus and Rodolphus rolled the carpet in the middle to the side with the others help, revealing a red blood orb with green and silver circles around it. There were runes encrypt on the silver circle and the second layer embedded in the green. These were the seal of Salazar Slytherin and his blood, frozen inside the orb for more than 400 years. It was considered as the representative of Slytherin power. The Black sisters took Meredith, Nicholas, Michelle, Evan and Diana's hands to the center and bind their hands with red cords. 

Lucius started to draw the five points shape with Rodolphus and Regulus' help. Because they needed the angle to be precise from one point the other of 72 degrees angle. In each point he drew one layer circle with the tip of his cane. The snakehead hissed each time he finished one circle and it eyes glowed silver before it went back to red and green. They worked swiftly for an hour or so until Lucius finished the last circle then drew a bigger circle around the shapes. 

By the time, Lillian finished the runes programming with the five chosen cards; Angelica of Inspiration and Magic, Canterbury Bells for acknowledgment and obligation, Cress for power and stability, Dahlia for Elegance and Dignity, and Salvia for Wisdom and Energy. The five cards fit the runes and the five chosen. Each of the chosen stood on one circle.

Severus and Lucius flanked by Lillian. The three would act as the navigators, reading the runes, writing it on the circle and their body/blood. 

"It might hurt a bit," warned Lillian. The five nodded and prepared for what may come.

They started the first verse and the cards began to glow in white. Lillian would write; Lucius and Severus navigated the cards into the right place as each then flew toward the five. One card each, the cords binding them glowed golden and disappeared, but they still felt it binding them. First step finished.

The second step they started to embed the runes on the circles around them. They shook a bit as the power that connected the orb and under them vibrated with strong magic, ready to engulf them. The third part, the last one was trickier. It took the three of them to write all the second and third versed on their body. 

The five bit their lips and squinted their eyes to hold the pain ripping inside them. The girls were almost close to tears and lips almost bleeding. The boys held their fists tight, their nails digging into their palms, almost cracking the skin. But they held still; Slytherin wouldn't shout in pain, as they were too proud. 

Pearls of sweat appeared on Lillian's, Severus' and Lucius' face. The cold sweat swept them out side but inside they were burning, because they used the magic, burnt the magic to write the difficult spell. The runes were the ones Odin got when he was hanging up side down on the Yggdrasil tree but only five were used; Algiz (protection) was the most important one was given to Diana, Teiwaz for Nicholas (warrior and energy), Evan held Eihwaz (defense and guard), Nauthiz (survival and necessity) for Meredeith and Gebo (partnership and unity) for Michelle. 

They didn't use the usual method of using the runes, Lillian simply re-writing the runes property. Odin only knew the mystery of the runes. Why she could manipulate it she would never know, she simply 'knew'. Runes were rune / mystery. Just like she was able to manipulate the flowers in her cards. Her darlings, she would call them.

Severus stared at her in morbid fascination. He understood her power more than anyone else as he knew her longer. Just like he feared her father, he _feared_ her magic. He steadied his hand as they pointed their wands at the five to finish the third verse. The runes on their body were bright on their pale skin and soon the runes disappeared inside them.

Lucius has similar thought. He was afraid of her but also attracted to the girl a year younger than him. Her green eyes brunt like flame, deep and consuming. Hot. He shivered from the intensity. He shifted his gaze to the five standing so rigid inside the five shaped. Their eyes were glassy and so out of this world. They were no longer in pain but in pain pleasure delight. It was…magic, to simply put. 

Lillian closed the last spell up and collapsed but fortunately Severus and Lucius caught her before she hit the ground. Her magic was deflated from the used. The two brought her to the chair and they sat in exhaustion the five have similar problem with the magic, and they looked delirious like the muggle drugs effect. The others helped them to their chairs. The glow on the floor soon faded out, leaving runes carvings around the orb. With a wave of her hand, Lillian covered the floor with the carpet. She also deflated the magic in her cards.

Severus cleaned the vials and Lucius cleaned everything else. Within minutes the evidence of their sacrament was no more. The others were still reviving. Severus, Lillian and Lucius let the Black sisters check on their level of magic and proceeded to the others. After the checks they were declared to have a steady magic strength and just need a rest to get their magic back fully. 

The whole process took more than seven hours: four hours for the preparation and three hours for the whole spells to be cast. The spell started at high moon, 00:00 hour, now it was almost four o'clock. Their examination took roughly one hour. The fourth and fifth years went up to their dorms; looking tired, satisfied, happy that the project was a success. The sixth and seventh years tiding up the common room before they excused them selves to their dorms. Only Lillian, Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, Narcissca, Regulus, Rodolphus, his younger brother Rabastan, Meredith, Nicholas, Michelle, Evan and Diana were left.

Lillian was still sitting tiredly while Narcissca checked her pulse because she was the one lost the most power. "What's wrong with her?" asked Evan.

"Power deflated, as you can tell," said Narcissca. "How's your head?" she asked at Lillian.

"Fine, a bit dizzy though." 

"Foolish girl," said Lucius. "You purposely taken half the task from Severus and I."

Lillian groaned as Narcissca proded her on her head.

Severus held her while Narcissca cast a calming spell and pain and fever reducing. Issca has the healer ability in her early age and often appointed as the Slytherin nurse when the hurt Slytherin didn't want to go to the hospital wing for treatment. The beautiful long blond hair and blue eyed with gently finished the spell and Lillian felt better.

The others bid goodnight or good morning after setting the date for their next meeting in one-week time to check the progress of the mind bond.

Which left Severus and Lucius to take Lillian back to her dorm.

_________________________

They took the scenery route back to Gryffindor tower. It was farther but safer because the secret hall way was farther from the other dorms. The moon was setting and the sun was just rising in the pre-dawn. They stopped a while as the glowed of the moon was replaced by the soft hues of the dawn.

She stood against the window, the light basked her body and she began to change.

Lucius watched in fascination reserved only for beautiful painting of her transformation. It always amazed him. Since the first time he was 'appropriately punish for his insolent' five years ago, he grew from hate to admiration to the Mistress, their Master's daughter.

Severus held his breath until the transformation was done. The robes that once hugged the female body were now flat, hugging a more angular body. 

Nygma opened his eyes and smiled. "The glamour was in placed. It couldn't hold on the nights of the moonlight but when the day breaks it can conceal me automatically." 

"It's newer is it?"

He, Nygma, nodded. "Father helped me with my voice as well. You haven't seen it since he cast it before we board the train."

"But the other transformation were the same except the voice and the angle of your face." Observed Lucius.

"Yes." Ny smiled wider.

Lucius laughed. "Well girl or should I say, boy, you should have been in Slytherin."

"But I am, aSlytherin, in a Gryffindor clothing." He winked. 

"Be careful, Ny," said Severus and hugged him. They should part half way. Who knew if walls could see?

"I know," he hugged Severus back and kiss his cheek. He did the same to Lucius. "Now you two behave."

"Don't we are?" drawled the blond, smirking.

Ny swatted his back and smirked back. "I'm serious. I see you guys later today. Where? I send you a letter with the usual method."

Severus and Lucius kissed his cheek at the same time. Then they went back to their dorms to change. 

_________________________

Ny went to breakfast as usual, noting how tired Remus was. He was concerned but Remus always waved him off. Oh he knew why Remus was a bit sensitive after the full moon but if his friend couldn't trust him enough he wouldn't pry. On the other hand, James and Sirius were again head to head, whispering quietly ever a plan, a prank, or something. Peter was overly too quiet and looking at the Ravenclaw table, staring at Sylvan Bones to be exact. Oh my, that was bad. Sylvan, if the rumors were right, was dating Rabastan. 

Ny glanced at the head table and smiled at her friend, Molly, as she was staying at Hogwarts for her apprentice with Professor Spout. She smiled back but her eyes then went astray back to the Slytherin table. Ny thought, damn, that was another hopeless love over there as the Slytherin in question didn't bat an eye at Molly and looked at somebody else, one of the Black sisters.

School was always…. Amusing to him. One reason he pleaded at his father to let him schooled here instead at home. Nygma however, didn't notice a pair of blue eyes looking at him while talking with his friend. The deep blue eyes that waiting for the green ones to look at him.

Ny instead talked with Remus about homework for today. The potion essay was horribly hard (luckily Ny had help from Severus last night before the meeting). He helped Remus with his, going over the intergradient and the properties for their practical project today. Their heads were so close that the blue eyes on the other side of the table flared briefly. 

_________________________

[tbc]

031404

a/n: sorry for the late update.^_~ truthfuly I don't know if i should continue or not, but my muses convince me other wise *glares at said muses whom are laughing madly* anyway leave me a review or two, tell me what you think, even if you only want to say it's good/bad/both, whatever. Or if you want me to continue or tell me what you think of my version of Lily Evans ^^ I hope you like her Slytherin side. Since we don't know much about the past, I made it up as I go, the same thing with the spells, the runes and Lily's facination of flowers. although the meaning of flowers and runes are right since I dig it from the internet but the placement of the runes are different from the usual method. You can say Lilly is a bit Mary Sue, I hope you have no problem with that ^_^;;;; the romance is coming. Tell me which boy should Lily paired with first (not Lucius or Sev because I have plans with them for the future green eyes). I hope I answer some of your questions. This story is about the Slytherin and the possible first generation of the DE, or the ones Lily started, of course it would be different that her father's. You should be able to guess by now who's her father *wink*

a/n2: I need a beta ^^;;; PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME. give me a review or drop me a p-email if you're interested. I want the first two chapters to be beta-ed first before i produce the third chapter (i know, i know its going to be late, AGAIN, but i have 3 unfinish fics and at least 3 more bunnies to be written *glares some more at muses whom now dancing with the bunnies*

a/n3: belated thanks to everyone for the reviews: LadyRhiyana, Turtles are awesome, Tarabella, Lilly28, White Ivy, Tearful Spider, Destiny-ruller, Anubis, Kayte, Eav (I Apretiate if you sign in and review so I can read your stories as well, but otherwise its okay and thanks once again)


End file.
